Damn It Yami
by Vanya-Deyja
Summary: Yugi gets a piercing for his birthday, without telling his overpotective boyfriend...


**Damn It Yami!**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya;** MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA! This is just a one-shot people! Please enjoy and tell me what you think…

888888

**BLURB**; Yugi wants a piercing, Yami doesn't, so Yugi dose it anyway and Yami finds out…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(On the Joys of begin in a Relationship…)

Yugi sighed, he was 21 and in University now studying a range of subjects.

His birthday had been three days ago and he loved the idea of getting a piercing, but Yami begin the over protective boyfriend he was tried to talk Yugi out of it.

However the Hikari would not be swayed. So he got some help…

88888888888888888888888

"Joey it's my Birthday! And you owe me for saving your life all those times!"

"Yugi if Yami finds out I helped he'll kill me! I know better than to mess with Millennium Men!"

"What about you Ryou?"

"Yugi, I'm with Joey, I understand your pain what with Bakura and all but I'm not messing with the pharaoh, especially when he can banish my boyfriend to the shadow realm"

"Oh come on! Malik please!"

"Alright, I'll pay for your damnpiercing! Marik can do it himself" answered the Hikari

Yugi cringed

"Um no thanks…" Yugi sighed staring around the room, who else could help him?

Oh he was evil….

Stretching out onto the coffee table he turned his attention to the last person in the room.

"You know Kaiba, it would really piss Yami off, especially if he found out it was the work of his arch-foe. I bet he'd give you a rematch once he found out"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, Yugi had him now

"No Seto, don't listen to him!" pleaded Joey

"I'm listening" replied Kaiba ignoring Joey

"It'll only cost you a little…Come on? What better way to get back at Yami than piercing his true love?"

"Okay, but I expect my rematch or else you have to pay me back in full"

"Fine, just don't come running back to me when you lose"

"You are so sleeping on the couch…" muttered Joey glaring at Kaiba and Yugi

8888888888888888888888888

Yami dragged himself into the house dramatically tossing his jacket off and walking into the lounge room, throwing himself on the couch

He was exhausted,

He was just walking home and all of a sudden there was Kaiba jumping out of a helicopter and challenging him to a duel. What was wrong with that man?

Maybe all the trench coats finally got to him,

Wait…

Where was Yugi? This was usually make-out hour, Yami glared he wanted some lovin' damn-it! It was only fair.

He was the Pharaoh, he defeated the bad-guy came home and got showered in kisses from his lover. So where was his lover?

Yami perked up as he heard the front door unlock

"Hi Yami!" called Yugi walking into the house

Yami smiled, and cue sweetheart stage left! Perfect timing!

"Hi Hikari!" replied Yami staring at Yugi in his low black pants and white T-Shirt

It didn't take long for Yami to pin him on the couch

And everything went well,

For about five minuets…

Yami suddenly stopped mid make-out making Yugi stare at him in confusion

"Why'd you stop!" asked Yugi clearly not happy

Yami just stared mouth open at his Hikari, and that's when Yugi realized…

Yami had pulled his shirt up making the bellybutton ring visible.

Oh crap…

"Yugi how could you!" called Yami horrified, "You desecrated your body! Your beautiful body!"

Yugi sighed,

"Yami it's just my stomach, not the Mona-Lisa!"

"Screw the Mona-Lisa!" hissed Yami "I happen to like your stomach better!"

"It's not like I can't take it out!" replied Yugi trying to sit up

Yami wasn't about to yet that happen, pinning Yugi he continued to rant.

"I don't care! You're too beautiful for this, I can't believe you'd scar that skin of yours!"

"You make it sound like I destroyed the Millennium puzzle"

"No! This is worse!" called Yami

"Yami dose it really bother you THAT much?"

"Yes! Yugi you're my angel, my god, my heaven, my temple! You're perfect in my eyes and I don't like you changing yourself"

"Well technically it's my temple and if you want to keep coming inside to pray you might have to get use to it" replied Yugi crossing his arms

Yami stared at Yugi with watery eyes,

"My beautiful Hikari!" he wailed

Yugi sighed trying to push Yami off,

The other stopping feeling something through the thin shirt…

"Yami what did you do today?"

Yami froze

"Um…Nothing…"

Yugi flipped them over and tossed off Yami's shirt

"You got a piercing too!" screamed Yugi in horror "What happened to not scaring your body?"

"I'm pharaoh I can do whatever the hell I want!" replied Yami stubbornly

"Not anymore! Welcome to the 21st century Mr. Delusional! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well!-" Yami paused "I didn't want you to get anything so I though you'd be mad if I did…"

"Yami…" Muttered Yugi "It's…"

"Yes?"

Yugi smirked

"Really sexy…."

Yami blinked, what happened to his innocent Hikari?

"I like it…" Yugi paused looking at his stomach "Is mine really so bad?"

"No, it's cute" replied Yami admittedly pulling his Hikari down into a hug

"Yami…"

"Yes?"

"Get your hand off my ass and kiss me"

…..

THE END!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; wow!

Deyja; random much?

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
